


can't get enough so stay with me

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Hyunghyuk!!!!, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Just another Hyungwon morning featuring his boyfriend, Minhyuk.





	can't get enough so stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> have some feel good fic because the author is feeling bad.
> 
> enjoy <3

Morning wasn't Hyungwon's favourite time of the day. In fact, for Hyungwon any time of the day was not Hyungwon's favourite. Mainly because he had to wake up for the day and go to work. Hyungwon liked his job, of course it was what he chose to do ever since college. But that didn't mean he was eager to wake up for it. He loved his sleep, just as much as he loved his bed, his pet turtle Koala (don't ask him why he name his turtle after another animal's name) and obviously his boyfriend (okay, maybe he loved his boyfriend a little bit more than sleep ― just a little bit more). Sleeping and Hyungwon? Those are two things that could not be separated.

So basically, Hyungwon just loved sleeping and he didn't like waking up to do stuffs. But he had not choice but to do those stuffs in order to live.

There was one part of waking up though that Hyungwon loved. It was when his eyes opened ― be it abruptly when his alarm blared right at his ears or when his eyes fluttered softly to the sounds of birds chirping and sunlight streaming through the little gap in the curtains ― and he saw it, the angel in his arms.

Of course, it was impossible for them to sleep in one position every night. Some times Hyungwon found himself on their bed floor after accidentally getting kicked; other times he woke up to his arm wrapping around a body; but at all times Hyungwon opened his eyes to search for his boyfriend on their bed.

Minhyuk woke up earlier than Hyungwon most times (obviously). Minhyuk would turn off Hyungwon's alarm and woke Hyungwon up his style. It differs every morning. When Minhyuk was feeling extra cute that day, he would trace the little moles that was visible on Hyungwon's skin, kissing every inch of it and with his morning rasp voice he will call out to Hyungwon. When Minhyuk was feeling particularly playful that morning, well, Hyungwon need to prepare his heart and mental when he woke up with a bedhead Minhyuk in between his legs.

Dating Minhyuk was unpredictable and getting him to wake Hyungwon up in the mornings was even more so. Hyungwon anticipated on how Minhyuk wake him up in the morning and he could proudly say he was never disappointed.

Even so, Hyungwon also cherished the moments where he woke up before Minhyuk did. He did say he disliked waking up in the morning but that didn't mean his brain could help it when it deemed Hyungwon had more than enough sleep and thus waking him up earlier than normal.

Hyungwon liked waking up earlier than Minhyuk. Because that meant he got to stare at the elder male without him shying away. Minhyuk was more peaceful when he was asleep. The tip of Minhyuk's eyelashes softly grazed his face and his body raised and fall in steady rhythm. And when Hyungwon stared at Minhyuk long enough ― because he didn't have the heart to wake Minhyuk up earlier than usual ― the sun will rise as the birds chirped outside, the sunlight streaming through their windows because they forgot to close their curtains last night. A few moments later, Minhyuk will wake up when the sunlight hit his face. His eyes fluttered opened softly, his eyes blinking a few times to adjust to his surrounding and then he will spot Hyungwon. His face split up into a wide grin, his eyes crinkling at the end and with the cutest voice ever he would say, "good morning Wonnie, did you wait long for me?".

It was the most adorable thing ever. It made Hyungwon's heart fluttered, beat a little bit faster than usual. And it was just what happened this morning.

Hyungwon woke up early today. He cursed at himself because he slept late last night and he still felt tired but it was hard to fall back asleep when he was awake. So Hyungwon decided to just stare at his boyfriend who was soundly sleeping with Hyungwon's arm over his torso. His eyes trailed from the barely visible scar on Minhyuk's eyes down to his pinkish lips. Hyungwon couldn't help himself when he trailed kisses all over Minhyuk's face until he reached a ticklish spot that made the elder giggled awake.

Minhyuk pouted at Hyungwon as his sleep was interrupted but smiled brightly when Hyungwon kiss the pout away. "Good morning Wonnie. Did you miss me already?"

Hyungwon couldn't help but nuzzle his face into Minhyuk's chest. His neck craned downwards and the position was weird but neither of them seem to mind. "I always miss you Min," Hyungwon replied and Minhyuk giggled.

"Did you have good dreams?" Minhyuk asked as his hands reached up to comb Hyungwon's hair.

Hyungwon nodded his head. "I did. How about you?"

"Well, I dream of puppies-"

Hyungwon sighed. "Minnie, we talked about this didn't we? Adopting a puppy is difficult right now. We can't even keep Koala alive."

Minhyuk pouted. "But I want a puppy! Can we just adopt one Wonnie?"

"You're already enough of a puppy. We really can't right now Min, maybe we can think more about it in the future?" Hyungwon suggested.

"Fine," Minhyuk huffed but didn't protest.

Hyungwon smiled as he hugged Minhyuk closer. In the back of his mind, he was tracing back to the animal shelter near their place. Hyungwon knew that they discussed about adopting a puppy before and concluded that now was not the time. But every time Minhyuk brought up about adopting a puppy and how his eyes shone adorably, Hyungwon heart melts. Thus he had made a plan to surprise Minhyuk on his birthday with a puppy as a gift. But Minhyuk didn't need to know about that until his birthday arrive.

They stayed silent. Minhyuk continued to untangle the knots in Hyungwon's hair from the bedhead and Hyungwon snuggled closer to Minhyuk, inhaling his boyfriend's scent. Their peaceful moment was unfortunately interrupted though by the sound of Hyungwon's phone alarm blaring loudly.

Minhyuk merely chuckled as Hyungwon groaned and reached out to turn off his alarm, removing himself from Minhyuk. "Guess you better get ready for work big guy." Minhyuk said, sitting up.

"Can I not go to work? I don't feel well maybe I should take a leave." Hyungwon said as he latched himself onto Minhyuk's body, refusing to let him go.

"That isn't a valid excuse Hyungwon, you were fine minutes ago."

"Well, I'm feeling sick now so it's better to stay home than let it worsen right?" Hyungwon retorted, fake coughing to rest his case.

Minhyuk laughed. He rolled over, tangling himself and Hyungwon in their cream-coloured sheets. He laid on top of Hyungwon, both his elbows propped on each side of the younger's head. Minhyuk leaned in and left a quick peck on Hyungwon's lips. "Come on baby, you can't always skip work." Minhyuk reasoned.

"I don't skip work all the time,"

"Mmhm, you say that now but if I keep letting you get away with skipping work then you'll just keep skipping it every day."

Hyungwon sighed. Realizing that he couldn't argue with Minhyuk's logic. Minhyuk smiled at him. He used only one arm to support himself as the other reached to brush off Hyungwon's white-coloured hair that he dyed out of impulse and Minhyuk's persuasion. "A little bit more okay Wonnie?" Minhyuk said, voice gentle and full of fondness.

Hyungwon smiled back. "Okay," he replied. "One more kiss?"

Minhyuk giggled but still left a chaste kiss on Hyungwon's cupid bow. "I'll go make breakfast okay? You go get ready." he said when they break apart.

Hyungwon merely nodded as Minhyuk removed himself from him. With much difficulties, Minhyuk untangled himself from the bundle of sheets on their bed. Hyungwon had half a mind to pull Minhyuk back into bed and refusing to let him go but decided against it.

Hyungwon laid still on the bed. He didn't make a move when Minhyuk had left for their kitchen. He listened as Minhyuk's whale slippers shuffled against their floorboard. The sounds of the light switches clicking as Minhyuk entered their living room and kitchen (because Minhyuk didn't like to be in a space that was completely dark). And finally, the sound of their coffee machine whirring, signalling the start of their day.

Their apartment was small and the walls were thinner than most places thus Hyungwon could hear Minhyuk walking around their place as if they were cramped together but as long as it was enough space for two grown-up males, Hyungwon couldn't find a flaw in it. The young male sighed. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed, shuffling over to their connected bathroom.

When Hyungwon was done washing up, he put on his work clothes; a simple black trousers and a beige coloured buttoned up shirt. The first two buttons were undone and his matching brown neck tie was hanged around his neck. He walked out the room and went towards Minhyuk. The older male had his back facing Hyungwon as he waited for their toasts to pop out from the toaster. Minhyuk turned to look at Hyungwon when he felt the younger's presence. He smiled softly, walking over to his boyfriend.

"You really can't do anything without me, can you?" Minhyuk said, buttoning up Hyungwon's shirt.

"Almost anything." Hyungwon corrected. "But hey, it's not my fault I suck at tying ties and besides your way of tying it is neater than mine."

"Some things never really change does it?" Minhyuk answered, twisting the tie around Hyungwon's neck and knotting it. "I remember back in high school you always make me tie your school necktie before the morning assembly." Minhyuk pushed the knot so it will fit snugly on Hyungwon's shirt collar.

"Breakfast?" Minhyuk asked.

"Please, I'm starving."

Minhyuk chuckled as he walked back to their stove. Hyungwon took a seat at their kitchen counter, swinging his legs on the kitchen stool. Minhyuk appeared in front of Hyungwon with a plate of strawberry jam spread toast and a mug of coffee. He placed the plate and mug in front of Hyungwon and sat opposite of him. The younger male took a piece of toast and eat it.

"You're not eating?" Hyungwon asked Minhyuk after he was done chewing and swallowed down his food.

Minhyuk smiled, shaking his head. "Nope. I'm already full just by looking at you-" he was cut off mid-sentence when Hyungwon shoved the last bite of toast into his mouth.

"Please stop saying all those cheap drama lines. It's too early in the morning." Hyungwon grumbled. Minhyuk pouted as he chomped on the piece of toast and then swallowing it.

"I'm just trying to be a cute househusband."

"You're being a cringey househusband, that's what you are." Hyungwon replied, blowing on his steaming mug of coffee.

"When will you finally accept my love, Chae?" Minhyuk sighed out, plopping two cubes of sugar into Hyungwon's coffee.

"I accept your love on most days." Hyungwon replied, stirring his mug of coffee.

"But it's not enough!" Minhyuk wailed.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "Nothing is ever enough for you Minhyuk,"

"But you're more than enough for me."

"Please stop I'm gonna puke out my breakfast and I barely eat anything."

 

 

Hyungwon fixed his outfit in front of the mirror they had in the living room one more time. He was unsure why they had a mirror in the living room. Hyungwon guessed it was Minhyuk's doing. It did came in handy though. Hyungwon didn't have to walk back into their bedroom to check his appearance again before he leave even though the bedroom wasn't that far from their living room.

"Minhyuk, I'm going!" Hyungwon yelled as he took his messenger bag and headed for the doorway. Minhyuk was probably picking out his outfit for today.

"Okay babe, have a safe journey!" Minhyuk yelled from inside the bedroom, voice muffled by the closed bedroom door.  
  
"Hyungwon, wait, you forgot something!" Hyungwon raised his head when he heard the bedroom door clicking open and footsteps heading towards him, just as he was done tying his shoelaces. Minhyuk's face looked flushed even though he didn't run that far.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "You really should stop watching those dramas Minhyuk," he said.

Minhyuk blinked unevenly, head tilted to the side a little. "Huh?"

He pulled Minhyuk towards him and kissed the elder on the lips. Minhyuk let out a small startled noise, his eyes widen in surprise. Before he managed to respond to the kiss Hyungwon had pulled away. The elder look at Hyungwon with confusion written all over his face.

"Um, well, okay?" Minhyuk mumbled. "Not really what I meant but thanks I guess? You forgot your keys by the way." He held out his hand and true to his words, there was Hyungwon's keys on the palm of his hand.

Hyungwon flushed red. He gaped at Minhyuk. "Give me my keys," he grumbled, snatching the bunch of keys from Minhyuk.

Minhyuk laughed heartily. "You're so cute, Wonnie."

"Whatever," Hyungwon said, turning around to leave. He could feel the embarassment creeping up his neck. Minhyuk was still laughing, seemingly satisfied.

"Let's have ramen for dinner."

"We always have ramen for dinner."

"Then today it's a special ramen." Minhyuk said and turned Hyungwon over. He wrapped a scarf around the younger's neck. "Take care of yourself, don't catch a cold. Have a safe trip to work and back. See you tonight, Wonnie?"

Hyungwon couldn't help but smile. "See you tonight, Min." he said and leaned in for another kiss.

 


End file.
